The Daughter of the Gods
by Vepo Aepas
Summary: 4 years after the Giant War, peace is at both camps. They have merged, everyones happy. Then one day a new girl mysteriously appears, with her she brings suspense, mystery, love, and a giant secret with her; old enemy's are rising and once again Its up to the 7 to save the world, with help from Nico, Thalia, Racheal and the Strange new girl.
1. who she is

**Information about my OC**

Name: Vepo Aepas (Water Air)

Age: 13 (phyisically) real age: unknown

Godly Parent: Hera (really Posidon but he couldn't keep her because of his promise and her mom died giving birth so he didn't want to send her to an orphanage, so Hera took her and raised her) given the blessings of all of the gods.

Personality: likes to swim and surf, likes mountain climbing, loves tunnels and caves, likes storms and flying, hates Justin Bieber(will go to a concert to throw rotten tomatoes at him and boo), can make a weapon out of anything, likes animals, can talk to all animals except the Chimera, allergic to nacho cheese Doritos, loves to eat nacho cheese Doritos even if dangerous, can pin and kill anyone/thing in 2 seconds, knows Arion, her best friends are Persephone, Artiemis and a mortal mist seer named Gwen Dursley and loves rainbow's (isn't gay but Gwen is).

Description: 5'8 almost 5'9, sea green eyes, has a tan skintone (her mother was native American), hair changes color(some people mistake her sometimes for a daughter of Iris or Aphrodite), skinny like a twig(and she eats all the time), has shiny white teeth(but she doesn't smile a lot), is blind, she's a criple so she uses a cane to walk, the cane is made out of a mixture of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Styion Iron and it has a charm on it to turn into whatever weapon the situation calls for.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

Many century's ago there lived a Cherokee princess. Her village was near the sea and they thrived by it. The village's name and her's long forgotten.

The Cherokee princess was special. She was gifted by the god's. She had the voice of a songbird, the grace of a doe, the beauty of an angel, the patience of the cat, the speed of a mountain lion and the knowledge of the owl. But she had a secret in her seemingly perfect life, she was a warrior. When she was young she trained herself to fight like a man, by day she was the weak and peaceful princess and by night she was a deadly warrior who refused to kill. During wars she would enter, favoring neither side, helping the one in the most trouble. She was called 'Earth Gift' because the people thought that the Earth mother gave them a gift so her children wouldn't suffer in war, stopping battles before they started. No one knew of her secret. She was the Cherokee princess, innocent and fragile by day and by night she was 'Earth Gift' defender of the innocent and keeper of peace.

One day, the gods gave her a vision, _earth-shaking, sky falling with flames, sea washing over the village, people s screams and crying, then silence, a barren wasteland, her home destroyed, her people dead and herself, in a white wedding gown, a look of horror on her face, body badly burned, a continuous puddle of blood, eyes opened but blank._ She begged the gods not to punish her people for whatever reason they had and the gods told her that it wasn't their fault, it was the way of nature; they felt pity for her and told her that perhaps the fate of her people could be changed. The princess ran to her village, she could feel the storm arriving, the animals fleeing, the earth-shaking, the ocean stirring; she knew she didn't have much time. When she arrived she saw her people celebrating, for a moment she was confused and then she remembered that it was her 18th birthday and she was to be married to a man she didn't love. She shoved that thought aside and ran all over the village until she found who she was looking for. She ran to her father, the Chief. The Chief was with his wife and his soon-to-be son-in-law. She told him of her vision. He laughed at her, he thought his daughter was nervous and lying to him. Then the princess went to everyone else, trying to tell them what would happen if they didn't leave. They like her father laughed at her. She prayed to the gods for help and guidance, and the gods said "you are 'Earth Gift' remember _uwetsiageya_". The princess was confused. Then she figured it out, if her people wouldn't believe her they would have to believe 'Earth Gift' the mighty warrior. She went to the village disguised a 'Earth Gift', the music stopped playing and everyone stopped singing and started staring at her. She approached her father. She looked him in the eyes and said in a deep voice "You and your people must leave, or you all shall die, I feel the storm of fire approaching, the animals fleeing, the earth crying, the sea shaking". The villagers started to panic. The fiancé questioned the mighty 'Earth Gift'. "My Great Chieftain, if you do not recall how can we trust this 'Earth Gift', he fights for no one, he had betrayed us before, how may we trust him"? The panic eased a little and transformed into whisper's. The Chieftain look at the warriors eyes and said "'Earth Gift', we have fought in many battles for many moons, take off your mask and show yourself to me and my people and then we shall listen". The Cherokee princess was shocked, she didn't expect to do this, that they wouldn't believe her as 'Earth Gift'. Even though she didn't know it her mother snuck up behind her and took off her mask. Her people gasped with shock. Then the Cherokee princess shouted "YES, I AM 'EARTH GIFT', NOW PLEASE LEAVE THE VILLAGE OR YOU ALL SHALL DIE"! Her people started to laugh. "You fool, you are not 'Earth Gift', you can not fight". The princess was angry and she felt the storm approaching the village. She then knew what she had to do. She faced her father, the most powerful warrior of all the tribes. "If you do not believe me, I challenge you to a duel, if I win you believe me and leave the village, if I lose we shall not leave and I shall obey and never fight again". Her father accepted her challenge, for he was one to never back down from a challenge. When they started dueling the earth started shaking, the princess knew they had very little time. She quickly defeated him and begged her people once again to leave. They were shocked that she could do that, but they followed their custom, she was the tribes new Chieftain because she had beaten her father. The people left just in time, the sky started falling, the earth breaking, and the sea started swallowing the village, she was the last to leave. But she didn't escape. The God Poseidon, felt pity for her and great love and saved her. The two fell in love over time and they conceived a child. The Cherokee princess died giving birth. The child was born weak and small, when she was born she didn't cry.

* * *

Poseidon knew he couldn't keep the child, he asked an old friend to raise her. "Hera please, you are the goddess of Marriage, Women and Birth, please raise my daughter". Hera Queen of the Gods, was understanding, despite what all the legends say about her. "I shall my brother, she shall be gifted by all the gods and may I ask what is her name"? Poseidon was shocked, he hadn't thought of a name of the child. Hera understood, "Her name shall be Vepo Aepas". And it was so, the gods gave the weak and small infant their gifts of power, the baby girl, Vepo opened her eyes and cried. Hera then took her to Olympus and raised her as her own.


	3. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_** Must I say it? Fine, I unfortunately don't own any of the PJO characters, but Vepo Aepas, Gwen Dursley and Mark Dursley are all mine :)**_

_**Oh and I forgot to mention, Gwen Dursley is actually a descendent of Bellona so she will be in the camp. And some more information: uwetsiageya mean's daughter of my heart in the native american language.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vepo Aepas POV:

I'm sooooooo excited, mother says I can finally go to Camp Half-Blood. And she says that both Roman and Greek camps have merged so I can take Gwen, my mortal friend, she's a descendent of the Roman war-goddess Bellona so she's allowed to go. I'll explain about how I know her.

* * *

_It was 2005 when we met, My body was that of a little girl of age 6. I wanted to explore the world below and have a real friend. Mother had forbidden it. But I didn't listen. One day on the Winter Solstice, the greek demigods were leaving. I had only seen them before, I was kept a secret for my protection, only the council knew of my existence. I secretly followed the demigods to the elevator. When it came down I went outside and gasped. I had heard the stories of the mortal world but I never thought it was this beautiful. I wandered all around the city for hours and I never saw a monster. Then in the evening a storm started, it was the council, discovering that I was gone. But I didn't go back for two reasons: 1. I didn't want to go back because I was having fun, 2. I was lost. Soon I got hungry and I found a market. I saw a girl with her brother, the girl about my age and I went to talk to her. We bonded almost instantly, I introduced myself as Vepo Aepas and she told me her name was Gwen Dursley. It turns out that her older half-brother Mark was a son of Athena and he understood my name(I also learned that their dad was a normal kind of guy, but he died in Vietnam and that Gwen's mom was a descendent of Bellona but she died giving birth, there is a rumor that she was a daughter of Libertas the roman goddess of liberty). Mark gave me a bag of Doritos and I ate it and those Doritos tasted amazing. But it turns out I had an allergic reaction to the Doritos, Gwen and Mark took me to the hospital. Mark wanted to contact the camp but I told him to call Hera instead, he thought it was really strange but he obeyed. They registered me in the hospital under a false name: Lucinda McCloven, they told the hospital staff that I was their cousin visiting from Ireland(my hair color was the color red because of the pain I felt inside) and that they had no idea that I was allergic to Doritos. Three hours later Hera came. She disguised herself as Aine McCloven and signed me out of the hospital. I apologized for running away. My hair was blue because I was sad with myself. She sighed "My uwetsiageya, I'm not disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in myself". I was very confused and my hair turned white with stripes of green and brown, it turns that way when I'm confused. We stopped walking and went to a hamburger stand and got some hamburgers and Doritos(I begged her and the nurse woman gave me some special medicine to take so I could eat them because its my favorite food). "Uwetsiageya, you wondered earlier why I was disappointed in myself, and I shall tell you. I'm disappointed in myself because I was selfish, I wanted to keep you all to myself, uwetsiageya. I never truly had my children, Ares and his twin Eris, Hebe, Eileithyia and Hephaestus. They respect me, because I am their queen, but they do not love me as their mother. When I was given you I knew I had one last chance to be loved and have a child that loves me, uwetsiageya. I didn't think about what you wanted I only thought about myself and I am sorry, uwetsiageya". I hugged her and said "Mama, I love you, its ok because you're my Mama and I love you". Hera was very shocked, and for the first time I saw her cry. She hugged me and said "Oh my uwetsiageya, I never thought you would forgive me. Your friends Gwen and Mark, you can keep seeing them if you wish". I was excited, I could finally have true friends. And we agreed that I could go to the surface for 4 hours a day(Mother didn't want the monsters to know about me yet so she had to keep me safe). And Gwen and I have been best friends ever since._

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I'm so excited, Queen Juno is bringing me and Vepo to Camp Half-Blood, I'm excited because I get to meet all of Mark's brothers and sisters and Mark is even happier because he loves it there at the camp, but he can't really ever go there cause of me, he couldn't always go there 'cause he wanted to raise me and he knew he couldn't take me to his camp because I'm related to the roman gods not the greek ones. And now that both of the camps have merged I can go to my brothers camp. Thank the Gods. Well anyway, Queen Juno is driving(wierd I know right?) and Mark is very nervous riding in Queen Juno's chariot(his sister Annabeth and Queen Juno are enemy's). "Hey, Mark are you ready to go yet bro"? We were at our family shop, all of my stuff is packed and I'm ready to go, but Mark is being his annoying self and taking forever. "Yeah, just give me a sec okay". I poured myself a drink of water, it's the beginning of summer and I couldn't be happier."Well hurry up, you've been in there for an hour". "Ya,ya,ya, just give me a second alright". Alright, that's it. I march up to the door and break it down."Now get up you lazy son of Athena of so help me gods-". I saw him sitting on his bed staring at a photo, it had a little boy maybe 6 years old, a tall man in a marines uniform, and two woman, one was heavily pregnant she had brown eyes and golden blond hair; and the other looked just like the little boy and they were all smiling. I approached Mark and sat on his bed "Is that..."? His blue eyes bore into my brown, "Yes, that's our dad, my mom, your mom, your mom pregnant with you and me". "How did you get a picture, I thought you weren't allowed to see your mom"? He sighed, "yeah I know, but Apollo knew that Dad was going to die in the war and our Dad was very stubborn and he thought he was going to cheat fate if he didn't go to Vietnam, and Miranda(your mom) was very sick so she thought there was a good chance she would die, so Dad asked Athena if we all could take a family picture together so we could remember the good times". I'm shocked, he's never been good at keeping secrets from me before. "Why didn't you tell me"? Tears started falling down my face. He tried to hug me and I moved away from him. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I was very selfish and I didn't care what you thought". I wiped my tears and gave him a hug. "It's ok bro". We heard a knock on the door. And I answered it. "hey, G why so plum"? "Sigh, Vep I need to teach you how to speak, its glum not plum". She rolled her eyes(when your best friend is blind and rolls her eyes at you it's really creepy). "Yeah, yeah, you can teach me at Camp, are you guys ready yet"? I looked at Mark, he was in shorts and his old Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with a full suitcase and his long hair in a pony tail(I really have to cut it, it freaks me out). "Yep, Vepo, we are; but do we have to take Hera's chariot"? Uhh, Mark is such an ass sometimes. Vep and I glared at him. "Mark, apologize and if you don't you'll have to walk all the way to the camp". Mark gave us the puppy dog look and murmured sorry. I gave Vep a fist bump (we're the same height even though I'm older, well physically). "Come on you two, Mom is gonna to leave without you guys". So while Mark grumbles about how much he dislikes Juno we head to the Chariot, I'm a mist seer so I know its disguised as a car but I can see it. A glorious Chariot with peacocks at the wheel. "Vepo, are you and your friends ready to go"? She nodded to Queen Juno and we head out.

* * *

Mark's POV:

Uh, I can't believe I have to ride with Hera to camp. And why the Hades does Gwen like her? Maybe it's because of Gwen's mom, I wouldn't know. Sigh, I'm kind-of dreading going to the camp, Gwen will find out who she is and that's not good. Anyway, Vepo is wierd, she told us all that she knows about herself; her birth mother was native american and she was born way before Columbus came to America, she's actually the daughter of Poseidon(even though she was raised by Hera), is blessed by all the gods, her body ages slowly(depending on how old she wants to be, she was physically age 6 when we met so she stayed at that age and grew up by a year each) and so she's very wierd.

When we finally get to Camp, Gwen and I puke(don't ever ride Hera's chariot, they may not seem like it but Peacock's are psychotic drivers and I would've rather taken the Fate's Taxi). I'm regretting that meatball sub...uh. "Come children, we must hurry". Uh, who does Hera think she is? Telling me what to do? Anyway I need to speak with her. We start up the hill. "Gwen and Vepo, go on ahead I need to talk to Hera for a sec". The girls gave me a look and went on ahead. "Look Marcus I know you don't like me but...". I held my hand up "Shush Hera(I knew it was dangerous to back talk the Queen of the Gods but I didn't care). We need to talk about Gwen". She raised her eyebrow "is she showing signs"? I really wanted to smack her but I didn't "yes, she might not have much time, the Prophecy will come soon". "Then why worry"? Thats it, she can turn me into a bug and squash me but I don't care, "SHUT-IT HERA, HELP ME HEAL HER, I WON'T LOSE HER"! She was shocked, probally because no one had ever talked to her like that before. She looked at me "fine I'll try son of Athena, but I don't know if I can" she whispered to me.

* * *

**_Ohhhh, what's wrong with Gwen? And whats this Strange Phrophecy_****_?_**

**_Please Review?_**


	4. Day 1, is it a wierd day or what?

_**Disclaimer: Uhhh, I'm not going to say it, Gwen is!**_

_**Gwen: WTF, where am I?**_

_**Vepo Aepas: Gwen, you're in my world and I need your help.**_

_**Gwen: again WTF, but okay what do you need?**_

_**Vepo Aepas:**__ -flinch- __**I need you to say that I don't own the PJO series, but I do own you, your brother Mark, Vepo Aepas and the story plot.**_

_**Gwen:**__ -sigh- __**fine, only because i got a giant cupcake at camp with my name on it. Vepo Aepas doesn't own the PJO series but, unfortunately she owns me, my brother, the story plot and Vepo Aepas.**_

**_Gwen: Wait, why is your name the same as Vep's?_**

**_Vepo Aepas(sweating nervously): Um, these aren't the droids you're looking for? Sorry, Gwen we're outta time, see you later. AND DON'T EAT THAT CUPCAKE!_**

**_Gwen: why-?_******_(Gwen goes back to story)_

**_Vepo Aepas(no longer sweating): Sorry, folks. See you next time on the Don't-Want-To-Say-It-So-I'm-Making-Someone-Else-Sa y-It Show. (Really the Disclaimer Show_**_-flinch-__**)**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Vepo Aepas:

I'm so excited, I've wanted to go to the camp for years! But mother of course said no. But if anyone is the most excited, its Gwen. I mean her brother's a son of Athena and she's a descendent of Bellona, so she's grown up knowing all about this place. I really wish I wasn't blind sometimes, so I could see the camp; but Gwen is telling me every detail about what she see's, we're on our way to the big house. Half-Blood Hill is huge and that Dragon guarding Thalia's Tree is such a bitch(yes its female and it turns out its Dragon mating season and she doesn't have a mate so she's very grumpy). Then I start to worry about Mark, I hope they aren't fighting, Zeus tried to have a girlfriend and Hera turned him into a slug. I faced G, "Hey G do you think that my mom and Mark are ok"? She scratched her arm(like she always does when she's nervous). "Not really Vep, what do you think they're doing"? Now we play our favorite game: Guess the Punishment(is only little jokes, no life threatening things, sorry everyone). "Maybe my mom turned him into a squirrel and he climbed up a tree". "Maybe Juno turned him into a lady squirrel". "Maybe she turned him into a lady squirrel and made him play dress-up". "Maybe she made him have a tea party in his squirrel dress". " Maybe she-". "Maybe, she didn't do anything to your poor brother Mark and you're giving her ideas". We turned around and we knew it was Mark. "Maybe poor brother Mark is going to get you both before Hera tries to turn him into a squirrel". We eked and started running and giggling. And we bumped into each other and Mark caught us and started to tickle us(we are both very ticklish). And we all fell down Half-Blood Hill. I love Mark(no-no, not like that) he's the brother I never could have, he took up the role as big brother for me and I'm really grateful for it. When we landed we started laughing like hyena's. When we finally stopped we got up and walked up to the big house. We knocked on the doors and entered. When we entered I heard Gwen gasp."Hello Chiron its been a long time". "Yes it has Mr. Dursley, 4 years I presume". I heard Mark cluck his tongue (he does that when he's thinking). "Yep, I left the camp after the Giant War". They hugged. "And who are these two young lady's with you Mr. Dursley"? "This is Gwen, my little sister, why I wasn't here much.(Chiron and her shake hands). And this is a friend of the family, her name is Vepo Aepas." I remembered the lessons that Pan had taught me years before he died, I approached Chiron, circled him twice, shook his hand, bowed down, flicked his ear with my cane and gave him a coconut(that's how you formally introduce yourself to a centaur and don't ask me about how I got that coconut or Demeter will kill me). I could tell he's shocked but he did the same thing to me(no one remembers how to formally greet a centaur). "Greetings, Master Chiron, trainer of heroes, Hooves don't eat the grass, Mouths do". ("Hooves don't eat the grass, Mouths do", is a traditional centaur greeting and a traditional satyr greeting too). I could feel him staring at me. "Who are you child"? I sighed and blinked, "lets just say that you'll be very shocked when I'm claimed". Gwen and I walked out of the door. "Do you really think it was fair to trick him like that" asked Gwen? I rolled my eyes "kind-of, I mean no one knows who I am and I need my mom to explain". "Really, why can't you"? I sighed "If I would I could, but I can't. Mom and the rest of the Council said that I can't tell anyone else who I am, I'm the secret child for a reason". G punched my arm, "Hey, since you're a child of Poseidon but were raised by Hera, and have the powers of the rest of the council, which cabin do you think you'll have"? We stopped walking. "SHIT, I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" We sat down on some rocks. "You should totally be in my Cabin Vep, it would rock and the Athena Cabin would rule"! I thought hard, it would be awesome to hang-out with G all the time, but I want my space and I'm not that smart or good at battle strategy so I would be the stupid one and I wouldn't like that; I could be in the Poseidon Cabin, I mean he's my dad, but mom would kill me because Percy's in there and Annabeth is most of the time, so no on that idea; a ha, I got it. "I'm going to the Hera Cabin. Sorry, G but its the only way I won't get into trouble". I explained my reasons. She was sad but she understood, "fine, but you better hang out with me all the time". We shook hands "deal". We head to a group of campers. "Hey, we're new here, can we have some help"? "Yeah sure" said a dudes voice. "Let us introduce ourself's, I'm Annabeth Jackson(I forgot to mention Annabeth and Percy got married, are expecting twins and she's 5 month's pregnant; Jason and Piper are engaged, Frank and Hazel are going to be engaged, Nico and Rachel are dating**(gross) **and Leo is still trying to find the one); this is my husband Percy Jackson,(we gasped) this is Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare". "Now that you know us, what are your names"? "Hello my names Gwen Dursley, Mark's sister, it's a pleasure to meet all of you, Mark has told me so many stories". G nudged me, "oh right, my name is Vepo Aepas but my friends and family call me Vep, oh and by the way I'm blind so if you want to shake my hand please grab it". My hair turned green with pink pokka dots(at least that's what Gwen told me), it only turns that color when I'm nervous. I could tell that they were staring at my hair, "yah, my hair matches my emotions but just to let you know I'm not a daughter of Iris or Aphrodite". G says that Piper's cheeks are redder than tomatoes, Piper was probably thinking that I was a daughter of Aphrodite, yah right, try to put make-up on me and I will kill you;(Aphrodite tried once and I 'accidentally' spilled her $1000000, one of a kind, can never be recreated, perfume all over her when I was 8. And I ran like hell. She unfortunately caught me and I had to wear dress and wear high heels for a month, it was pure torture). Percy grabbed my hand and shook it. "Well Vep, it's an honor to meet you. By the way have we met before, I feel like I should know you"? I could tell my hair turned pink with patches of blue because I felt like I was lying because I couldn't tell him why he felt that way. "Uhhh, your hair just turned pink with patches of blue, what does that mean" asked Hazel? "It turns that way when I have a hard time understanding..."? I could tell she didn't believe me but she didn't push me on the subject. Finally Frank spoke; "So on with the tour"? We nodded and we headed off.

* * *

**_(An Hour Time Jump)_**

I'm exhausted, the tour was amazing. We saw the entire camp(well, G saw and she described). They tell me its 7 p.m. and its dinner time. We all head down to the dining hall, then something went wrong, I got my food and it turned into a slice of pizza, Doritos, my Doritos eating medicine and coca cola. When I finished eating I walked up to the fire to dump my food in their and pray to everyone at home. Then my eyes acted funny, I could see and I started choking and seizing. (When I was born my eyes were very dangerous, like they somehow made powers go crazy, the council had to blind me so I wouldn't kill anyone; you would think I would be furious right? Well I was, I maimed over half of the council but when I learned there reasons I relaxed well sort-of and I had to stay at 'Demeter's Boot Camp' for a year, and it wasn't fun. EVER HAD TO HARVEST 23,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,004 ACRES OF LAND? LET ME TELL YOU, NOT PLEASENT!). I slipped very slowly into unconciousness and I heard screaming and mumering and I saw glowing.


	5. WTF HAPPENED?

_**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been to busy with school and stuff. And I would like to introduce a new OC to the story: Rufus Parker, he'll be in the next chapter. My thanks to Lake 22, for being the first person to review to my story(If you review maybe I'll give you an OC too)! And because I don't want to say the Disclaimer, we'll have another episode of the 'Disclaimer Show'.**_

_**Mark: Huh? Where am I?**_

_**Vepo Aepas: Greetings Mark, welcome to the Disclaimer Show!**_

_**Mark: Uhhh... why am I here?**_

_**Vepo Aepas: You are here to help me with something.**_

_**Mark: ...; ok what do you want me to do?**_

_**Vepo Aepas(Groaning because it's supposed to be obvious): You need to say that I don't own the PJO series but I own you, Gwen, Vepo Aepas and Rufus Parker.**_

_**Mark: ...? What do you want me to do again?**_

_**Vepo Aepas(holding up a giant flash card so he can read it and wishing he was smart): Here just read this.**_

_**Mark: Umm ok, Vepo Aepas doesn't own the PJO series no matter how hard she wishes, but she does own me, Gwen, Vepo Aepas and Rufus Parker... and she is thinking of a way to dispose of Mark because he really annoys her... WAIT WHAT?**_

_**Vepo Aepas(having an evil grin on her face): Oh nothing Mark, see you on another episode of the Disclaimer Show!**_

**_Mark: Bu... _**_Mark goes back to story._

**_Vepo Aepas: I won't dispose of him if you don't want me too. Review and let me know! l:)_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Vepo Aepas

When I woke up I heard singing:

_"Awake young flower, do arise, for you shall have a pleasant surprise._

_Don't close your eyes, little flower, don't sleep_

_Show me your smile, show me you eyes, and you shall have a big surprise."_

I yawned and opened my eyes. "Good morning uwetsiageya". I jumped up! "Mom, what are you doing here"? I got a good look at her, she was wearing blue-jeans and a pink t-shirt, her blond hair was in a pony-tail, she looked about 5'10. "Coming to see you, now please drink your nectar". I saw that she was holding a goblet with the nectar in it. I took it and drank it, it tasted like Chocolate-Chip Cookies(_**I'll post the recipe later**_). I slowly got up, "Mom, I can see; this is bad I need you blind me... and what happened last night"? She sighed "I know uwetsiageya and the Council and I are worried, and the answer to your question. Someone and I don't know who did something to your food, you had a seizure and regained your sight, and we claimed you". I felt angry, my hair turned black as coal and the goblet burst into flames. I jumped, my hair turned blue (meaning I was sad) and it started raining inside the recovery room. I looked at mom "Mama, you have to blind me, my eyes are making my powers go out of control based on my emotions". She gasped "Bu...but that's impossible". My hair turned yellow and the room started to shake. She stared at me fear and concern in her eyes. My hair then turned blue again and it started raining in the room once more. "Mom take my eyes, please you must blind me. Please"? I could see her starting to cry "But, but, uwetsiageya I can't...". I held up my hand "Hera you must, its your duty as Queen of the Gods and you must". She stared at me her mouth open, I've never called her 'Hera' before and she's shocked. "Please, if you don't Mom I'll do it myself and if you do it you'll spare me the pain". She choked back a sob and said ".. All-right". She glowed and some stuff happened and then I couldn't see. I heard Mom fall on the floor, I ran over to her "Mommy are you all right"? She sighed "I'm fine, just a little exhausted that's all". I smiled and helped her up, I found her some ambrosia and gave it to her, when she finished eating I said "Mom, I'm sorry for making you do that and I'm so sorry-". She put her hand on my arm. "It's okay my uwetisiageya, you did nothing wrong". She stood up "know lets leave this horrible infirmary and get you settled into your cabin and I'm very glad you chose the Hera Cabin". I was curious about how she knew about that and I knew we were done with our previous conversation. I nodded and we exited the infirmary. As soon as I was two steps out the door I was tackled to the ground. "OMG, YOUR ALL RIGHT, THANK THE GODS Vep, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD"! That's G for ya, always assuming the worst. I got up and said "G, easy girl you need to lay off the cupcakes, you almost squashed me". She hit my arm "I know, I know, but it's very good that your alright. Oh,- I'm sorry hello Queen Juno". I laughed, ah G, she is so crazy sometimes. "Greeting Genevieve, I am escorting Vepo to her cabin, you are welcome to join us". "Okay"! We headed over to the Hera Cabin. When we opened the door G whispered "Vep, be glad your blind. This place is hideous". Apparently Mom heard her "it's not hideous, it's just vacant". I turns out this place is huge, it doesn't have any beds it's just a room with a Giant Statue of my mom in the middle, it has many windows, and it's just plainly white and has no bathroom(WTF WHOEVER BUILT THIS CABIN SHOULD DIE)!

Then mom sighed "Fine I will say it isn't the most pretty cabin.(G and I snickered). Just imagine what you want and it shall appear". I got to work. I made a king size bed appear at the end of the room, a 30 ft wide/ 6 ft deep in ground pool(what, I'm the biological daughter of Poseidon and I like water) some shelfs and hooks, made a few book shelfs appear with books included at the other corner, walk-in closet(mostly jackets, t-shirts, hats, sweaters, jeans, shorts, dress pants, socks, shoes, undies, sneakers, sandals and a few skirts and dresses), a safe(with snacks, soda, nectar and ambrosia, and loads of demenchas), some comfy couches, a coffee table, weapons room, mini kitchen, fire-place, pictures, some lanterns all around the cabin. Then I worked on the bathroom: giant shower, blow driers, a bit of make-up(so Aphrodite doesn't get mad), a few mirrors, a giant jacuzzi tub, toilet, toilet paper, you know stuff that the perfect bathroom needs. And I moved the statue to the corner of the room. When I was done I said "Is this good"? G gasped and squealed, she started running all over the place. I heard mom chuckle "Its good, I suppose". Which means she likes it but she doesn't want to admit it. She gave me a hug "Good-bye uwetsiageya, I must return to Olympus, I'll ask Chiron to deliver your camp schedule and its pretty much like Genevieve's. So you girls shall be together more often". I hugged her back and my hair turned green with pokka dots. "Bye, Mama, I'll contact you as much as I can". Then she left.

* * *

**_Sorry you guys but I thought you would like to know what her hair emotions mean:_**

**_Red: in pain_**

**_Blue: sad_**

**_Black: angry_**

**_White with stripes of green and brown: confused_**

**_Green with pink pokka dots: nervous_**

**_Pink: love_**

**_Pink with patches of blue: or feeling like she is_**

**_Green: sick_**

**_Yellow: scared_**

**_Purple with a streak of white: tired_**

**_and much more but I haven't come up with any so sorry._**

* * *

**_Please Review, pretty please?_**


End file.
